Como Espuma de Mar
by lorenapineapple
Summary: Como aquel burbujeo blanquecino que salía de las aguas, como la espuma de mar, sólo dejaba ver su verdadera esencia cuando se rompía. Cuando la tormenta podía con ella.
1. Chapter 1

Y, al igual que cada día desde que comenzó octubre, llovía.

Las gotas de agua que caían del cielo como escapando de un mal mayor que las amenazaba una vez se formaban en las nubes se acumulaban en pequeños charcos a lo largo de la acera por la que iba caminando. El chapoteo de los pasos que todos los caminantes dábamos para dirigirnos, en su gran mayoría, a nuestros respectivos trabajos formaba un gran coro de voces sin habla que solo emitían sonidos otoñales. A aquella hora de la mañana el viento aún no se había levantado.

Aún así, la humedad que pervivía en la región era la causante de que hubiese escogido un abrigo largo y considerablemente grueso para salir de casa y aventurarme en la fría mañana que tanto aborrecía.

Prefería las noches con suma diferencia. El silencio del vecindario, el sonido del oleaje a lo lejos, el rebotar de la eterna lluvia en las ventanas y el eco infinito de los truenos en las tormentas de alta mar. La paz que se podía percibir a través de cualquier sentido a aquellas horas en un lugar como aquel, era tan inmensa como lo era el cielo, o las estrellas.

El sabor suave de un café poco cargado durante una noche de trabajo y papeleo relajado, escuchando el estruendo del tráfico pero a un nivel mucho más bajo que al de cualquier capital de estado. El roce cariñoso de las sábanas procurando llamar mi atención mientras mis párpados; centinelas del día, guardianes de las puertas de mi alma, acababan su turno hasta que el sol volviese a brillar en lo alto del cielo.

Pero, como cada día, ir a trabajar era un deber que no podía permitirme tomar a la ligera. Ese era mi cometido.

La lluvia era un acompañante casi obligatorio. Desde los comienzos más tempranos del otoño hasta finales de la primavera, algo tan sencillo y corriente como un paraguas podía hacerte la vida mucho más fácil y cómoda. Pero sobre todo, más seca. O al menos todo lo seco que podías estar mientras no se levantase el viento; uno de los peores enemigos posibles, sobre todo para los pescadores.

En la pequeña ciudad de Karatsu, al oeste en la isla de Kyushu (al sur de Japón), el comercio a través del puerto había sido desde hacía unos 300 años el principal motor de la economía del lugar. No se podía admitir que fuese una ciudad comparable a Osaka o a Tokio, ni mucho menos, pero a pesar de todos los puntos en contra que pudiese tener respecto a la densidad de población, número de empresas, sedes u oficinas, o incluso al salario medio de los ciudadanos, a mí particularmente me gustaba.

Desde que era pequeña, mi domicilio no tenía un lugar fijo o estable. Con a penas seis o siete años, fui a vivir a un pequeño pueblo de Numazu, en la prefectura de Shizouka. Allí pasé tantos años como duraba la escuela elemental y la secundaria, puesto que más tarde estudié el nivel equivalente a la preparatoria en el extranjero.

Mi madre, una japonesa humilde, se casó con mi padre, un apuesto y gran empresario con genes americanos e italianos. Para entonces, antes del susodicho matrimonio, él ya era propietario de una de las sedes de una multinacional en Roma. Después del enlace, su padre; mi abuelo, enfermó repentinamente y como herencia, mis padres obtuvieron el resto de su rico imperio financiero. En resumidas cuentas, mi familia es dueña de una empresa de comercio internacional, la cual cuenta con más de una decena de sedes repartidas desde Asia hasta América pasando por Europa. Y, por supuesto, yo siempre he sido la legítima heredera de dicho imperio.

Sabiendo que mi futuro iba a basarse en administrar y gestionar una empresa, estudié empresariales en la universidad de Standford; Estados Unidos. Luego volví a Japón, pero en vez de explotar más aún una gran potencia como podría ser Nagoya o Nagasaki, decidí empezar de cero en una pequeña ciudad como lo era Karatsu.

De entre todas las miles de pequeñas, medianas y grandes ciudades con las que contaba el país, elegí quedarme allí concretamente. Pero, como un gran porcentaje de cosas y situaciones en esta vida, tiene una explicación más que razonable:

* * *

Los huecos que anteriormente ocupaban varios cuadros o fotografías, pósteres e incluso algún que otro diploma, ahora saltaban a la vista; como el espacio que deja un alumno en su pupitre cuando no asiste a clase, o como el lugar extraño y nostálgico que se queda vacío en la mesa la noche de Nochebuena; cuando los años pasan y los humanos, seres simples, corrientes, demuestran que la longevidad no es una cualidad eterna.

El espacio de mi pequeña habitación compartida estaba ocupado por varias cajas de cartón con nombres distintos escritos a rotulador permanente en sus costados. Alguna, se llenaba únicamente con libros y más libros, varios documentos y apuntes sueltos y demás objetos similares que cupiesen allí. Otras, estaban repletas de ropa; de hecho, la gran mayoría. Y unas pocas más, contenían demás objetos personales.

La mudanza estaba resultando más pesada que triste o melodramática. De hecho, había acumulado tantas cosas en cuatro o cinco años, que no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a transportarlo todo de vuelta a Japón. El cuarto de la residencia de estudiantes en la que había vivido hasta entonces, se me había hecho pequeño. En verdad, éramos dos chicas las que lo compartíamos, pero la habitación resultaba ser una de las más grandes de todo el edificio. Estaba en la planta más alta y tenía unas vistas espectaculares de todo el campus de _Economics_.

Las paredes violetas, las cortinas blancas, y aquel gancho para la ropa que colgaba de la puerta, el mismo que frecuentemente se descolgaba y nos propinaba unos sustos de infarto, eran cosas sencillas que echaría bastante en falta. No podía imaginarme la vida más allá de los manuales de economía e inecuaciones que se apilaban encima de mi escritorio.

En ese momento, la mesa estaba llena de papeleos de última hora. Concretamente, el billete de avión que había comprado por Internet hacía dos semanas, el pasaporte, y mi título de graduada en _Buisness Administration and Management._

Era por la mañana; esa misma noche cogería un vuelo desde el Aeropuerto Internacional de San Francisco que me dejaría en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio. Y, tras ese viaje, comenzaría la siguiente etapa de mi vida, lejos de todo aquello a lo que me había acostumbrado, de todo aquello que conocía. Volvería a Numazu, donde me crié, donde crecí. Y allí seguiría el resto de mis días.

Pese a todos los pensamientos centrados en mi futuro, más tardío o más próximo, lo que en dicho momento me importaba era conseguir guardar en sus respectivas cajas todas mis pertenencias. Estaba intentando encajar en la caja de "Zapatos" mis sandalias de verano con mis botas de invierno cuando, de pronto, tocaron a la puerta.

" _Yes?"_

"Mantén ese inglés a buen recaudo, compañera." contestó entre risas Sakura; mi compañera de habitación.

Las dos éramos japonesas y, por lo tanto, no teníamos que usar el idioma oficial del país; el inglés, para comunicarnos entre nosotras. Era una chica muy amable, pero un poco obsesiva con sus extraños pasatiempos. La noche que me despertó con el ruido de un ventilador destrozando el interior de una sandía caducada marcará el resto de mis veranos para impedirme dormir.

"Tengo que reconocer que se me hará extraño poder pensar sólo en japonés cuando haya vuelto a casa." Dije con una sonrisa nostálgica, mientras cerraba la caja de "Zapatos" con cinta de embalar.

"Sí... se echarán de menos tus excéntricas exclamaciones cuando la comida de algún restaurante italiano del centro no sea congelada." Volvió a reír.

Respondí con otra risa. Prácticamente todas mis cosas estaban guardadas en cajas, no había rastro de mi estancia en aquel gran cuarto luminoso. Ni si quiera un típico "Mari Ohara" seguido de un corazón, o unas iniciales pintadas en una esquina de la pared. Era como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Aquel extraño sentimiento de que, para muchísimas personas mi ida no significaría nada, de que aquella habitación de paredes violetas y cortinas blancas no tendría ningún significado especial para nadie que no fuese Sakura, me dolía de alguna manera que no llegaba a comprender. No era que me importase el hecho de que mi nombre no fuese recordado por alguna hazaña espectacular, porque no le daba importancia alguna en realidad. Pero, era una sensación confusa. Aquel último día de mudanzas en la universidad significaba un punto y a parte que, como tal, venía seguido de muchas contradicciones para poder empezar con claridad el siguiente capítulo de mi vida.

"¿A qué hora te marchas?" Preguntó Sakura, sentándose con tranquilidad sobre su cama.

"En unas dos o tres horas. En cuanto acabe de ordenar todos los papeles para marcharme, iré a pedir un taxi." Respondí, sentándome yo también en mi cama.

Ella intentó sonreír, pero se notaba que, al menos por dentro, no estaba precisamente feliz. Habíamos compartido muchos años en aquel cuarto, y, obviamente, nos echaríamos de menos aunque fuese a la hora de dormir o de levantarnos.

"Espero que te vaya muy bien en Japón."

"Gracias. La verdad es que de lo que tengo más ganas, es de comerme un buen tazón de ramen auténtico, y no uno de esos de imitación que hacen por aquí." Reí. Ella también se rió.

El Sol se estaba comenzando a esconder. La luz rojiza y anaranjada que llegaba a pasar a través de las cortinas blancas daba un aspecto cálido a aquella habitación. El grado de nostalgia que estaba sintiendo hasta entones se hizo mayor, y no pude evitar levantarme para darle un abrazo a mi antigua compañera de cuarto.

"Te echaré mucho de menos, Sakuracchi. Espero que te vaya bien y acabes la carrera sin ningún problema. No te olvides de ponerte en contacto conmigo en cuanto puedas." Le dije intentando contener mis lágrimas. Nunca se me habían dado bien las despedidas.

"No te preocupes, Mari. Te mandaré varias postales con fotos de la playa, ¿vale? Y cartas. Te llamaría por teléfono pero me quedaría sin ahorros y tendría que ir mendigando comida por todas las habitaciones así que tendré que economizar."

Me gustaba que Sakura siempre supiese encontrar un punto gracioso a cualquier tipo de situación; eso hacía las cosas más sencillas. Sonreí, y ella también.

"Bueno, voy a coger la maleta e iré bajando. Acuérdate de que mañana por la mañana van a venir a recoger las cajas para mandármelas."

"Sí, sí. Me lo has dicho cientos de veces en esta última semana. No te preocupes. De lo que sí que te tienes que preocupar es de no perder el vuelo de hoy, así que date prisa." Dijo, mientras me empujaba fuera de la habitación. No pude evitar reírme de nuevo.

"Que te vaya bien. ¡Y no te olvides de contactarme!" Grité, mientras me alejaba por el pasillo, en dirección al ascensor.

"¡Que sí, pesada! ¡Buen viaje!" Gritó Sakura entre risas. Y aquel gesto que mostraba, aquella sonrisa nostálgica pero entusiasmada que solía portar, me acompañó todo el camino hasta el primer taxi que paró justo en frente de mí en la calle más próxima al campus donde se encontraba la residencia de estudiantes.

Para entonces, tan rápido como el taxi había aparecido, el sol había acabado de esconderse. Desde el vehículo en marcha a través de la autopista se podían observar las luces de los edificios, de la universidad, de las farolas y de los demás coches, motos y camiones. Daba la sensación de que un baile nupcial de luciérnagas de colores había tomado las calles de California. El taxi tenía las luces apagadas y, desde el interior, me sentía segura y cómoda. Era precioso que aquel acogedor lugar me diese una despedida tan calurosa y emotiva.

No tardamos demasiado en llegar al aeropuerto. Tampoco había demasiado tráfico, así que en cuanto llegamos, el taxista me ayudó a sacar la maleta para luego marcharse. Miré como el automóvil volvía a arrancar para regresar a la carretera general. Me quedé un rato mirando a la nada, luego sacudí la cabeza y entré en el aeropuerto.

Era de noche, pero el edificio estaba repleto de personas de muchas nacionalidades distintas deambulando de mil maneras diferentes. Una familia de piel oscura miraba con confusión las pantallas de información sin tener muy claro a qué puerta de embarque debían o no dirigirse. Una pareja de piel blanca y cabello tan rubio que casi se asemejaba al albino corría arrastrando sus maletas y sorteando a las demás personas como si su vida dependiese de ello. Más lejos, una guía turística acompañaba a un grupo considerablemente grande de personas con rasgos orientales hacia una de las salidas, y aún más allá, tres pilotos, dos hombres y una mujer, todos ellos con su chaqueta del uniforme sobre un hombro y un maletín en la mano contraria, caminaban con tranquilidad hasta sus respectivos aviones mientras mantenían una entretenida conversación.

Caminé con duda, dando pasos lentos y cada uno mejor pensado que el anterior, hasta la pantalla de información principal; la más grande y mejor situada.

En ella, se podía apreciar la gran variedad de vuelos internacionales, y unos pocos nacionales, que iban a despegar en las siguientes dos horas. Busqué el vuelo con destino Tokio, y comprobé el número de la puerta de embarque, la hora y el estado; el cual iba en hora, sin ningún tipo de retraso.

Fui caminando con paciencia e intentando disipar mis nervios tarareando alguna que otra canción comercial de la radio con estribillo pegadizo hasta que vi a la azafata encargada de verificar la autenticidad de los billetes. Me saludó y deseó buen viaje en ingles y yo asentí con una sonrisa, para después caminar a través del pequeño túnel con ruedas que llegaba a la puerta misma del avión, donde dos azafatas más esperaban a los pasajeros con una cara de felicidad (bastante forzada, ya que podía notarse fácilmente en sus rostros el cansancio acumulado que llevaban a rastras).

Mi asiento estaba justo al lado de la ventanilla, y, aunque el aeropuerto estuviese lleno, aquel vuelo en concreto estaba casi vacío. Algo que resultaba bastante extraño tratándose de un país tan poblado como lo era Japón.

Mi maleta estaba en el compartimento que había encima, y sobre mis piernas llevaba mi bolso, portador de todos mis documentos valiosos. Apoyé la cabeza contra el asiento, y suspiré. Estaba bastante cansada, y aún me quedaba un largo vuelo por delante, en el que tenía que cruzar el océano Pacífico de punta a punta. Tendría tiempo de sobra para dormir, pero aún así, algo me lo impedía. Estaba cansada, pero no podía dormir. No aún. Dentro de mí, cientos y cientos de sentimientos confusos que nunca antes había tenido que sufrir o sentir, daban vueltas como hojas secas movidas por el aire de un día ventoso de otoño. Tenía la extraña sensación de que para descansar, debía asimilarlos con calma y paciencia.

Cuando el aterrizaje (ligeramente brusco, en mi opinión) me despertó, estaba amaneciendo en Japón. La mayoría de los pasajeros, al igual que yo, se despertaron al mismo tiempo debido al sobresalto de tomar tierra a tanta velocidad.

Desperezándome y bostezando, me levanté con lentitud para alcanzar la maleta que iba en el compartimento superior. Junto con las demás personas que viajaban allí, esperamos de pie en el estrecho pasillo que había entre los grupos de asientos, hasta que las azafatas y demás personal del aeropuerto abrieron la puerta del avión y la conectaron a un túnel con ruedas que nos llevaría directamente al interior del edificio.

Estaba lloviznando, y hacía bastante más frío que en California pese a estar en uno de esos meses "cálidos" del año. Arrastrando mi maleta a través del pequeño túnel, pensaba en cómo salir del complejo de edificios para comprar el próximo billete de tren directo a Numazu.

Pero, justo entonces, cuando el esquema que tenía en mi cabeza funcionaba a una perfección más que deseada, la vi.

Era una chica alta, de complexión atlética. Su cabello, de un azul oscuro como las profundidades marinas, pero al mismo tiempo brillante como el sol en una calurosa tarde de agosto, estaba recogido en una coleta alta. Llevaba una camisa blanca y un jersey verde, que acentuaban la curva de su cintura y el tamaño de su pecho. Y sus ojos, violetas, o quizás morados, eran capaces de apartar la lluvia y el frío de un lugar como aquel.

En sus manos llevaba tres o cuatro papeles diferentes, de distintos tamaños. Miraba con confusión las pantallas informativas, las personas que venían e iban de un lado para el otro, las que salían, las que entraban, etc. Colgada de uno de sus aparentemente fuertes y robustos hombros, llevaba una mochila de tela vaquera con varios parches cosidos en ella. Parecía haber tenido un gran uso, ya que saltaba a la vista lo gastada que estaba.

De pronto, cogió con sus labios uno de los papeles para guardar los demás en aquella mochila, pero su mirada estaba centrada en el reloj de pared de enorme diámetro que permanecía en todo su esplendor sobre la pantalla principal.

Volvió a coger con la mano izquierda el papel que sostenía en los labios, y comenzó a correr hasta la salida, como si llegase tarde a algún sitio.

Al ir tan rápido, con tanta prisa, no cerró bien la mochila de tela vaquera, y uno de los papeles que antes había metido, se le cayó; pero ella no se dio cuenta.

Mientras miraba con suma atención como se alejaba del papel que residía ahora en el suelo, me acerqué lentamente hacia él. Luego, quedándome quieta, lo miré. Para las cientos de personas que había allí, en ese mismo momento, no había sucedido nada particular. En cambio, para mí, algo se había salido fuera de mis meticulosos esquemas. Tenía la extraña sensación de que, algo tan pequeño como aquel papel, significaba un camino nuevo y totalmente distinto a seguir.

Parecía una locura, pero, aún así, me acerqué lo suficiente como para poder recogerlo.

Para mi sorpresa, el papel resultaba ser una pequeña postal. Por la parte de atrás, no había ningún mensaje ni dirección apuntada, pero, de todos modos, parecía bastante maltratada por el paso del tiempo. Las esquinas estaban estropeadas y la postal un poco doblada y amarillenta. Por el otro lado, había una fotografía de un castillo tradicional Japonés, y debajo de ella, como pie de página, se podía leer _Castillo de Karatsu, Karatsu, Saga._

Me quedé un rato considerablemente largo observando aquella foto, pero, en verdad, mi sentido de la vista no era consciente de lo que estaba mirando. Porque mi mente, estaba en otro lugar. Uno mucho más lejano que el lugar en dónde estaba mi cuerpo en dicho momento.

Mi mente estaba todavía perdida en aquel cabello tan largo, de color azul marino, y en aquellos ojos morados tan hermosos como los cerezos en flor cuando se está enamorado. No tenía la menor idea de por qué, de repente, el billete a Numazu pasó a ser algo totalmente secundario cuando, hacía a penas unos diez o quince minutos, era mi misión principal.

Pensándolo bien, en verdad, no importaba a qué destino me dirigiese. Tenía que empezar de cero de todos modos; alquilar un piso, buscar un trabajo y conocer gente. No estaba muy segura de cómo aquella chica que a penas conocía más que por su hermoso semblante, me había hecho cuestionarme aquella importante decisión.

Pero como la vida está compuesta de decisiones erróneas y acertadas, de aquellas que tomamos por gusto o por obligación, de las que nos hacen felices o no; comencé a andar con decisión hasta el mostrador de la compañía con más vuelos nacionales. Compré un billete directo a Fukuoka, y busqué la puerta de embarque. El vuelo iba a salir en a penas veinte minutos así que me di prisa, y en cuanto pude, mostré a la azafata mi carnet de identidad y mi billete, entré en el avión y me senté al lado de la ventanilla, ya que al igual que en el vuelo desde San Francisco, iba casi vacío.

Saqué la postal de mi bolso y, durante prácticamente todo el trayecto, me quedé mirándola. ¿Cómo un simple trozo de cartón, y una chica hermosa, habían conseguido aquel efecto en mí? No tenía sentido. Pero bueno, tampoco me importaba demasiado.

Cuando llegué, cogí un tren directo a la estación de Karatsu. El viaje a través de los raíles no fue demasiado largo, pero a mí me pareció una eternidad. Estaba deseosa por bajar de allí y poder observar con mis propios ojos mi futuro. Poder tocarlo con mis propias manos.

Bajé del tren poco después, junto con mi maleta, mi bolso, y aquella vieja postal. Desde la parada en la que estaba, se veía toda la ciudad. El castillo, algún que otro edificio grande, el puerto, y varios barcos pesqueros.

Inspiré el aire marítimo que se podía respirar en cada rincón de la ciudad, y lo único que pude pensar antes de dirigirme en busca de un piso de alquiler fue:

 _¿Volveré a ver a esa chica de ojos morados?_

* * *

 **A/N: ¡Hola de nuevo, queridísmos lectores!  
**

 **Si ya habéis leído antes mis historias, es probable que me conozcáis por mi clásico nozoeli (como el drama de Desde Rusia con Amor, o las risas con El Compromiso), y si esta es la primera vez que leéis algo que yo haya escrito, dejadme presentarme:**

 **Adoro escribir con todo mi alma. Una vez, me enamoré del nozoeli hasta tal punto, que quería escribir una historia que hiciese a la gente sufrir, llorar, o sentir algo más allá de lo que se siente simplemente al leer algo que no transmite nada. Quizás suene a locura, pero para mí era importante reflejar en palabras unos sentimientos tan dolorosos y pasionales. Pues bien, después de aquello; de hecho meses después, vi Love Live! Sunshine!, y, ¿qué sucedió? Que después del capítulo 9, volví a enamorarme.**

 **No penséis que el nozoeli y el kanamari son lo mismo, porque no lo son en absoluto. Pero de ello, pueden salir historias con tanta fuerza que nos hagan sentir cosas similares. Así que, aquí estoy yo de nuevo. Con una nueva historia.**

 **Espero que me comentéis vuestras más sinceras opiniones, y si os gusta, le deis al botón de _seguir_ o al de _favorito._**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Los pasos, algunos apresurados y otros tranquilos, de todos los viandantes hacían un eco ensordecedor que rebotaba en los edificios más altos para quedarse encerrado en aquel valle lleno de barcas pesqueras y nubes bajas.

Intentaba pensar en cómo organizar el resto de mi día, pero algo me lo impedía. Quizás fuese aquel sueño atrasado que me impedía dar toda mi energía en el trabajo, o quizás algo me estaba perturbando por dentro; aunque de todos modos, a aquellas horas lo último que me apetecía era pensar en posibles problemas, mi pobre cerebro aún estaba despertándose.

El cielo estaba gris, y una neblina espesa y húmeda se apoderaba de las calles como si se tratase de algún tipo de invasor sin escrúpulos. Aquel paisaje cotidiano, el cual parecía sacado de una película de los cincuenta en blanco y negro, estaba manchado por los paraguas de colores diversos que atravesaban en líneas verticales y horizontales las aceras que lindaban con las carreteras menos concurridas. No había mucho tráfico; al ser un lugar relativamente pequeño casi todos los ciudadanos acudían a pie a cualquier sitio.

A medida que avanzaba, podía observar como algunos locales comenzaban a abrir sus puertas, a colocar sus escaparates con nuevos productos o a encender las luces de su interior. A la vuelta de la esquina estaba la panadería del señor Tomoe, un amable anciano que, al parecer, llevaba toda su vida levantándose a las cuatro de la madrugada para preparar las barras de pan y los bollos que vendería ese mismo día recién hechos. Me asombraba la fuerza de voluntad que debía de tener para abandonar la cama en las mejores horas de sueño, y aún más que llevase tantos años, y me atrevería a decir tantas décadas, siguiendo la misma rutina infernal. El señor Tomoe resultaba ser una persona muy agradable con la que se podía mantener una conversación entretenida, inteligente y entrañable. Me solía contar muchas cosas sobre su juventud cuando pasaba por allí a comprar algo para el almuerzo o para picar a cualquier hora del día que me pillase en el trabajo, ya que estaba a penas a unos doscientos metros de mi oficina.

El señor Tomoe me saludó desde la trastienda de su modesta panadería, a lo que yo sonreí para posteriormente devolverle el saludo. Era algo entrañable y parte de la rutina diaria: abría la panadería, preparaba la masa de harina de trigo, y me saludaba.

Los charcos de agua grisácea cubrían las aceras y las modestas carreteras, mientras el ruido de motores poniéndose en marcha, junto con el de neumáticos de goma rozando estrepitosamente contra el asfalto, en sintonía unos con otros, daban más tranquilidad al ambiente de la que había hasta entonces. Los colores verdes, rojos y amarillos de los semáforos se veían reflejados con mucha nitidez en aquellos charcos, y anonadada contando los segundos que transcurrían entre cada cambio de color, caminé sin darme cuenta hasta llegar a mi oficina.

Era un gran edificio con enormes cristaleras que hacían a su vez de paredes y ventanas. En realidad, no era un edificio tan imponente, pero en la pequeña ciudad de Karatsu sobresalía fácilmente.

Las puertas de entrada principales estaban construidas en un doble cristal muy grueso y resistente cuyo centro estaba tapado por una franja de color azul opaco, que permitía pasar la luz, aunque impedía a su vez distinguir ninguna forma. Por encima y por debajo de esa franja se podía vislumbrar el _hall_ o sala principal de las oficinas, en la que se encontraban (entre otras varias cosas) la mesa de recepción, las secretarias de atención al cliente, un dispensador de agua mineral, varios carteles señalizando la puerta, planta y gerente de cada despacho y los limpiadores, o al menos aquellos que tenían el turno de mañanas.

Mientras plegaba mi modesto paraguas, echaba una ojeada por encima de aquella franja azul opaca que tenía la puerta, comprobando si los trabajadores y oficinistas con los que necesitaba hablar estaban de paso por el _hall_ o si en cambio, debería ir a buscarles a sus respectivos despachos o, por otra parte, apuntarles como "enfermos" o "de baja" en el supuesto caso de que alguno no se hubiese presentado aquella mañana.

Abrí la puerta, con la intención de seguir sintiendo aquella tranquilidad que me daba el sonido de la lluvia al caer como miles y millones de diminutos disparos de flechas en una llanura gris y solitaria; pero al hacerlo, la tranquilidad se disipó entre las distintas voces, llamadas telefónicas, pasos apresurados, y aquel sonido tan característico que hacía la impresora cuando tenía que imprimir una imagen de gran formato.

" _¡Ohaiyou gozaimasu, Ohara-san!"_ Dijo de repente una potente voz femenina.

"Oh, buenos días, Dia-san. Ya sabes que te he dicho cientos de veces que me puedes llamar por mi nombre". Respondí con una sonrisa.

Dia Kurosawa. Asesora principal, mi secretaria personal y una gran amiga, a decir verdad.

La conocí pocas semanas después de haber encontrado un piso de alquiler en Karatsu y haber comenzado con las preparaciones para continuar la gran empresa de mi padre. Todo comenzó una tarde en la que fui a hablar con unos arquitectos que me ayudarían a organizar un plan de remodelación y ampliación del edificio que, meses después, sería el continente de las oficinas en las que trabajaríamos ambas. Hacía calor, pues la primavera había empezado hacía poco tiempo, y las calles estaban llenas de personas que habían salido de sus casas para aprovechar al máximo aquel hermoso día. Puedo recordar incluso mi atuendo: unas sandalias blancas con hebillas de cinturón plateadas, un pantalón corto de tela vaquera que, aunque desgastado, era una prenda que irradiaba comodidad y frescura, todo ello con una camiseta básica blanca también, que acababa amenizada por una larga chaqueta de tela, la cual llegaba hasta mis rodillas, de color carmesí. Era un conjunto muy propio de la primavera, y recuerdo también haber salido corriendo de la sala de obras de los arquitectos en cuestión, llena de emoción y cargada con un montón de planos enrollados en forma de tubo, en dirección a mi casa para poder enviarlos por fax.

Como dije antes, hacía calor, y cuándo eso sucede, suele formarse en el suelo por el que caminamos una ilusión óptica semejante a un pequeño charco horizontal que vibra y refleja a su vez, el cielo que hay sobre él. Es una imagen muy característica, típica de películas del oeste o de aquellas en las que se proyecta un desierto abrasador, aunque en realidad sucede constantemente cuando el sol es claro y las temperaturas considerablemente altas; este suceso se aprecia muy bien en carreteras largas, o autovías.

Dicho fenómeno me produjo un enorme mareo, e hizo que mi vista se volviera borrosa y todo lo que me rodeaba, confuso a más no poder. Las personas que caminaban en dirección contraria a mí chocaron conmigo, debido a mi pérdida de equilibrio momentánea. Un par de mis planos se cayeron a la acera, a cámara lenta. O al menos, así lo vi yo. En ese momento, todo parecía ir a un ritmo mucho más lento. La gente que caminaba, los coches que pasaban por la carretera, las nubes, los pájaros. De hecho, incluso mi caída pareció lenta. Podía ver el horizonte, el cielo con su cálido tono anaranjado, los edificios, las sombras que éstos creaban, y finalmente el suelo , aunque un segundo después todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté, en vez de las calurosas calles repletas de gente y el sonido del tráfico por las autovías, a mi alrededor tan sólo había una pared blanca, una ventana abierta y el ruido de suaves voces conversando y personas caminando por largos pasillos. Al parecer, debía estar en un hospital.

Supuse al instante que me habría desmayado, por el calor o por cualquier otra cosa, pero lo extraño era que hubiese aparecido en el hospital por arte de magia. Alguien debería de haberme recogido y llevado hasta allí, pero el interrogante de esa cuestión me persiguió interiormente hasta que un médico, un hombre joven, de unos 32 o 33 años, entró en la sala.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Me preguntó, con las manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca, la cual estaba un poco arrugada.

"Bien. Gracias." Respondí, mientras me incorporaba en la camilla. "Por cierto, ¿cómo he llegado aquí? No recuerdo absolutamente nada."

"Ha sufrido un síncope reflejo o neuromediado. No se alarme, aunque suene potencialmente peligroso simplemente se trata de un desmayo, debido posiblemente a una alta temperatura corporal o un movimiento muy rápido. Posiblemente a una combinación de ambos, correr con este calor no es bueno, y menos con una chaqueta como la que usted lleva." Comentó el médico mientras revisaba un papel que había colgado a los pies de mi camilla. "Por lo que puedo leer aquí, al parecer una joven llamada _Dia Kurosawa_ la vio caer al suelo en plena calle y la trajo en su propio coche, ya que no veo apuntado ningún traslado en ambulancia. ¿Es alguna conocida suya?"

Me quedé bastante asombrada ante la idea de que una completa desconocida tuviese tan buen corazón y tan buena fe como para recoger a otra desconocida en apuros y ayudarla sin ánimo de lucro. No creí posible que el ser humano del siglo XXI fuese capaz de tal proeza.

"No sé quién es. No había oído ese nombre en mi vida."

"Bueno, en ese caso debería darle usted las gracias. No hay muchas personas así hoy en día, y la verdad es que si hubiese tardado más en llegar al hospital quizás su estado de salud se hubiese agravado considerablemente." Tras decir eso, volvió a guardar las manos en sus bolsillos y sonrió, mirando por la ventana. "Ya han pasado un par de horas desde que llegó aquí; de hecho, ha oscurecido. Si se da prisa, igual puede encontrarla."

No esperé a que me lo repitiese dos veces. Me levanté de la camilla, le di las gracias y recogí mis planos, que estaban en la mesilla de al lado. Bajé por las escaleras lo más aprisa que pude, evitando correr por si me volvía a pasar algo semejante a lo anterior. Era de noche, así que no me pareció muy prudente salir a buscar a esa chica por las calles, por tanto me fui a casa en taxi.

En cuanto llegué, encendí mi ordenador y me puse a buscar toda la información posible en referencia a ese nombre. Dia Kurosawa. ¿Quién era esa muchacha?

Mientras me perdí a mí misma absorta en mis propios pensamientos, miré a los planos, que reposaban unos sobre otros encima de mi escritorio. Había cuatro.

Un momento. Juraría que aquella misma tarde, cuando iba por la calle, antes de que sucediese todo eso, portaba conmigo cinco. Cinco planos. No cuatro. Faltaba uno.

 _Dia Kurosawa… ¿Tienes tú mi último plano?_

Entonces, ya tenía más de una razón para buscarla y encontrarla. No podía dormir, así que pasé gran parte de la noche buscándola por los lugares más remotos de Internet, hasta que encontré algo que parecía sumamente relevante. Una dirección que respondía al nombre de "domicilio actual de Dia Kurosawa", en una página web similar a un registro del censo de la ciudad de Karatsu.

En ese momento, tuve varios sentimientos encontrados, cada cual de ellos luchando por hacerse con el lugar más alto y glorioso en mi escala única y personal de emociones. Tenía miedo, ya que no conocía a esa persona; no sabía cómo podía ser, si era un fraude, o si todo esto formaba parte de un maquiavélico plan para violarme y despedazarme en mil diminutos trozos.

Por otra parte, estaba muy emocionada. Sumamente emocionada. Emocionada toda mi plenitud. No sabía por qué, la verdad es que un desmayo tampoco era un acontecimiento tan maravilloso, ni grave. No creía que mi vida dependiese de ello, tampoco hacía _tanto_ calor aquella tarde. Y, supongo, que visto de una forma ética o moral, todo el mundo debería ayudar a una persona si está en su mano; aunque, desgraciadamente, eso no es lo que sucede comúnmente.

Visto de otra manera, también estaba preocupada. Quizás todo había sido una equivocación, y aquella persona del censo que respondía al mismo nombre que el médico me había mencionado era otra mujer completamente diferente; pero que, por casualidad, tenía el mismo nombre y apellido. Todo podía pasar, había mil posibles desencadenantes de aquella historieta. Pero, de todos modos, necesitaba encontrarla, para darle las gracias.

Y, también, para encontrar el plano que me faltaba. Quizás lo tuviese esa misma persona, o quizás se hubiese perdido en mitad de todo el trasiego. Pero, probablemente, ella supiera algo; o por lo menos algo más de lo que yo misma sabía.

A la mañana siguiente, después de despertarme y tomar un café con hielo, me vestí con la intención de encontrarla. Antes de salir de mi apartamento, cogí el pequeño papel en el que había escrito su dirección la noche anterior. Curiosamente, parecía vivir en una calle muy apartada, cuyo nombre no había escuchado nunca, incluso después de haber estado viviendo en Karatsu un par de meses, y haber caminado a través de sus grises calles varias veces más.

Para mi alivio, aquella mañana de primavera la ciudad de Karatsu había amanecido sumida en una ligera neblina muy propia de una modesta villa pesquera. Se olía la característica fragancia de los marineros; salitre, pescado y humedad. Pero, pese a ello, no era un olor desagradable en absoluto. No hacía frío, pero tampoco calor. Había muy pocos transeúntes recorriendo las aceras, aunque en cambio, sí que había aumentado el número de vehículos con respecto a la tarde anterior.

Fui a la parada de autobús más cercana, y al llegar, busqué la línea correspondiente a la calle que buscaba. No solía coger el autobús, pero aquella dirección estaba considerablemente lejos de mi casa, no estaba muy segura de saber llegar por mí misma. De todos modos, yo siempre había apoyado en gran medida cualquier tipo de servicio público, así que no me molestaba.

Mientras el autobús recorría las vacías carreteras, no paraba de pensar en cómo sería ella. Tenía una curiosidad aplastante, y no podía reprimir mis inagotables ganas de agradecerle su buen acto. Bueno, y por supuesto de preguntarle por mi plano.

A los veinte minutos, el autobús frenó en una parada que, según el mapa que mostraban algunos dibujos que había en el interior del mismo, debía de ser la mía. Bajé con toda la calma que pude, y caminé un par de manzanas más hasta que divisé al final de la calle un par de casas tradicionales japonesas.

Aquella zona, más alejada y rural que donde yo tenía mi apartamento, estaba mucho más silenciosa y poco contaminada que el resto de la ciudad. En vez de coches, abundaban las bicicletas, y había más vegetación; árboles, arbustos e incluso jardines. Se podía escuchar a la perfección el graznar de las gaviotas que sobrevolaban el vecindario en curiosas formaciones similares a "V" gigantescas y perfectamente dibujadas. El olor también era más tenue.

La segunda casa, toda ella de madera con puertas correderas y un hermoso jardín en la parte delantera, parecía ser la que estaba buscando. Tenía un bonito número 12 forjado en hierro justo en uno de los muros que protegían el jardín. Inspiré, y sin pensármelo dos veces, entre para picar el timbre.

 _Riiiiiing._

Pasaron unos segundos. No se oía absolutamente nada. Quizás me había confundido de casa. O quizás no había nadie en casa. Quizás estaba abandonada. Quizás todo había sido imaginación mía. Quizás, entonces, no me había desmayado nunca, y ninguna chica por ende me había recogido. Quizás todo era una enorme imaginación: mi vida, mi carrera, Karatsu, el desmayo, el hospital… O quizás era una conspiración de una mafia que buscaba violarme y desped-

"Perdona, ¿necesitas algo?"

Antes de poder darme cuenta, estaba parada como una idiota (pensando en mil posibles explicaciones a los segundos de silencio que pasaron después de tocar el timbre) ante una joven muchacha de pelo negro y flequillo recto, ojos verdes y un bonito lunar bajo los labios. Por su expresión de confusión, supuse que había abierto la puerta y también esperado un rato a que yo saliese de mi sucesión completamente irrelevante de pensamientos.

"Oh, sí, lo siento. Buenos días, estoy buscando a Dia Kurosawa. ¿Vive aquí?" Dije, intentando olvidarme de mi previa metida de pata.

La chica abrió un poco más la puerta, y me empezó a prestar más atención, cambiando su gesto de confusión por uno de interés.

"Sí, soy yo."

"Oh, bueno, en ese caso… Muchísimas gracias. No sé si te acordarás de mi cara, pero ayer me llevaste al hospital, o eso es lo que me han dicho allí."

Sonrió, y antes de responderme, me hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrase en su casa. Entré, agradecida por su hospitalidad, y me ofreció asiento en un cojín, típico asiento de mesas japonesas tradicionales. Había una tetera, y un vaso sobre ella, con té verde. Dia fue a por otro vaso a la cocina, y al regresar se sentó en otro cojín, justo en frente de mí.

"No pensé que nadie vendría a darme las gracias. Simplemente pensaba que era lo correcto." Comentó, mientras abrazaba con ambas manos su taza de té, y miraba su propio reflejo en éste. Podía intuirse una leve sonrisa en sus labios, y una mirada tierna en sus bellos ojos.

"Pues tengo que darte las gracias. De verdad. Estaba convencida de que actos así eran casi imposibles de encontrar, pensaba que ya no existía gente buena en el mundo. ¡Ni que decir de en esta misma ciudad!" Respondí, riendo ante esto último.

Ella también se rió, aunque parecía bastante tímida, pero no por ello menos firme.

"Espero que te hayas recuperado. Ver a una persona inconsciente en mitad de la calle es bastante impresionante, en el mal sentido. Podrías haber estado muerta. Lo peor fue que, al parecer, fui la única que se preocupó de que hubiese una persona muerta en medio de la acera." Dijo con sinceridad, frunciendo el ceño.

"Según los médicos tan sólo fue un desmayo, nada más grave que eso." Respondí, aunque sentía la sensación de querer decirle muchas otras cosas. Pese a ello, no estaba muy segura de qué debía o no decir.

Entonces, me acordé.

"P-Por cierto, sé que es muy repentino, no nos conocemos de nada y todo eso, pero… ¿por casualidad has visto un plano que llevaba conmigo ayer? En realidad llevaba cinco, pero se vé que junto conmigo misma, sólo llevaste cuatro planos al hospital." Me sentí un poco aprovechada por ir tan directa al grano.

Dia se sonrojó, y empezó a juntar los dedos de una mano con los de la otra, en señal de nerviosismo. Comenzó a mirar a la mesa, sin levantar la mirada. De pronto, se levantó y salió de la sala. Por un momento, pensé que debía levantarme y seguirla, preguntarle otra vez o incluso marcharme. Pero me pareció más sensato aguardar sentada, y esperar a ver qué iba a suceder después.

Un par de minutos después, entró de nuevo en la sala, portando en sus manos el plano que me faltaba; el quinto plano.

No dijo nada, simplemente se arrodilló en el suelo y abrió el mapa a mi lado. Era muy grande, y no entraba encima de la mesa. Me giré hacia ella para observar con atención lo que estaba haciendo. Parecía querer mostrarme algo más que la evidencia de que ella se había llevado mi plano intencionadamente.

Al extenderlo sobe la alfombra que tapizaba el suelo de madera de roble, me fijé especialmente en el conjunto general de los dibujos. Efectivamente, ese era el plano que me faltaba. Aunque había ciertos detalles que no me encajaban del todo. Cuando me di cuenta, pude advertir que había nuevas cuentas y trazos escritos con un bolígrafo de color azul, y un tamaño menor.

"Perdón, sé que no debería haberte quitado el croquis pero planeaba devolvértelo en cuanto terminase..." Dijo esto evitando mirarme a los ojos, siguiendo las líneas de los dibujos con mucha atención. "Verás, soy arquitecta, bueno; en realidad diría que soy una arquitecta pragmática: me preocupa mucho la viabilidad, y optimizar los recursos así como la edificación responsable con el medio ambiente. Cuando te vi en el suelo y te llevé a mi coche, eché un vistazo a los planos que llevabas contigo, y me di cuenta de que había cosas que podían hacerse mejor, siendo más consciente del impacto que puede causar en una ciudad como esta, y conociendo los recursos más accesibles de esta sociedad. Sé que estoy sonando un poco ególatra, pero creo que un trabajo bien hecho puede ahorrar muchos disgustos. Al fin y al cabo, yo también vivo en Karatsu."

Me quedé bastante sorprendida al escucharla decir eso. No tenía ni idea que detrás de todo esto podía haber una causa tan… responsable. No estaba muy segura de qué decir, ya que de todo lo que me podría haber imaginado, eso no estaba en la lista de "probables explicaciones". Entonces, sonreí cautivada por aquella manera de actuar, y le tendí la mano con una resplandeciente expresión de confianza.

"¿Te gustaría trabajar para mí, Dia Kurosawa-san?"

Me miró perpleja, esta vez sin ningún tipo de timidez visible en sus pupilas. Entonces, sonrió.

"Por supuesto, Aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de cuál es tu nombre."

"Mari Ohara. Ese es mi nombre." Sonreí.

* * *

 **A/N: ¡Hola de nuevo, he regresado!**

 **Ha pasado más de un año desde el primer capítulo de esta historia (espero que no me matéis, pero entre exámenes y demás, no tengo tiempo para nada). Espero que sigáis leyendo mis historias, y que seáis conscientes de que para mí, vuestros cometarios son muy importantes, así como vuestros "favorito", vuestros "siguiendo" o vuestras visitas; si escribís supongo que podréis entender a que me refiero, aunque me gustaría recalcar que me apasiona escribir. Es mi pasión. Y por ello vosotros, sois una parte fundamental de ello.**

 **Bueno, esta revelación de "necesito seguir escribiendo" ha surgido por un comentario de un anónimo que respondía al nombre de** ** _Paula_** **, y que, gracias a ti, Paula, me he dado cuenta de que alguna persona de este mundo, aunque sea una, sigue disfrutando de lo que yo escribo. Así que, gracias. He vuelto.**


End file.
